Who Are You Calling A Bitch?
by xxciela
Summary: For twenty-three years, Mikasa has been unsure of some things. Does pineapple go on pizza? Is it pronounced Caribbean or Caribbean? Is it "Berenstein" or "Berenstain" Bears?" Yet Mikasa has always been sure that she loathes dogs. That's right. Mikasa dislikes dogs.


**Chapter 1**

Ruff

The sun was setting as he ran across the abandoned rail bridge. A waxing gibbous rising from the east. The wooden planks underneath his feet were semi-wet. Some parts of the bridge was already rotten and ready to give under any weight. The once dark-grey metal was splotched with rust.

It had taken his partner and him half a decade to track down their target. Against his partners wishes, here he is now, dashing across the dead bridge to put an end to everything once and for all. He had done a considerable amount of damage against his target. He also has gained some new trophies for himself: a split lip, possible broken ribs, a minor concussion.

He sped up when he saw his target limping ahead of him. He bit down on his inner cheek and picked up the speed.

The target didn't turn back but could hear the commotion behind them. Their leg was useless, and they were losing blood from the shallow stab wound on their back. They were lucky they weren't dead, yet. How could they have let their guard down so easy? And this beast had even killed the reinforcements they had called in at the last minute. They could die. But they can also still live.

When he closed the distance to his target, he lunged. His target dodged, but didn't feel the hand grabbing their coat until he tugged them forward. Using the momentum, he reared his elbow and and smashed it across the target's face, their head snapping along with the motion. He then dug it into the wound on their back, causing them to screech. He upped his knee and cracked it into their abdomen. He finally let them fall as he stood over his target.

They were coughing and moaning in pain. Everything hurt. Their lungs burned and their chest rattled with every cough. Their back went from dull to prickling hot when he had dug his elbow in. It was now or never. They slowly began to crawl towards the edge of the bridge. The sun had completely set now and darkness approached.

"How pitiful," he said. His tone flat. He kicked at the crawling figure and he earned himself a groan. "You think that hurt? You don't even know all the shit we went through to hunt you down."

Their fingers scrambled on the rail and dragged themselves closer to the edge. The wood was creaking into their ear the closer they got to the edge. Ahead they saw a promising position. They screamed again when another blow landed on their lower back.

"You took many innocent lives," he continued. "I could kill you now, but I prefer to savor my favorite dish." He pulled out a bronze blade streaked with the remains of blood from his coat. The blood is from his failed beginning attack on them, where he left the wound on their back.

They finally reached the edge, the dead wood moaning into their ear, and turned themself over to face their killer. An instant sharp pain veined out from their shoulder as he sunk the blade. They cried again, tears bursting from their reservoirs. He was crouched on top of them, slowly leaning his weight into the blade. His pupils were constricted against a metal-blue background. A monster's eyes.

"Final wishes," he demanded coldly.

They mustered a sick and pained snarl. "Drown."

They forced the last of their energy and used their weight to buck him to the side. They saw the look of shock flare across his features. Before he could right himself, they released the blade from their shoulder and sliced off the chain around his neck. They threw it off the edge of the bridge.

His mouth was hanging open slightly. He made to get up and lunge at his target again but failed. At the stomp of their foot, the wood gave away beneath him, and he fell into a cold, dark abyss.

For twenty-three years, Mikasa has been unsure of some things. Does pineapple go on pizza? Is it pronounced Caribbean or Caribbean? Is it "Berenstein" or "Berenstain" Bears?" Yet Mikasa has always been sure that she loathes dogs.

That's right. Mikasa dislikes dogs; not truly hate them, as her adoptive brother, Eren, seems to love them very much, and she would at least tolerate a mongrel in his presence just to appease him. Eren would say that the reason Mikasa appears frigid is because she has never felt the love from a dog. They would scatter away whimpering after she shoots a withering look.

But she doesn't mind. Mikasa is actually fine with living alone in her animal-free apartment without any worries of ever returning to shit on the carpet, turned over trash cans, or shredded couches. It's not like she dislikes all animals; cats, rabbits, and even lizards, are cute. Dogs never liked Mikasa, and Mikasa gladly reciprocated the same feeling.

Mikasa glanced at the clock on her desk. Seven in the evening, her cue to leave. She stood up from her chair and stretched, her joints popping.

"Hey, Mikasa, are we still getting lunch tomorrow?"

Mikasa lowered her arms from above her head, and looked at her coworker who was standing at the doorway of her department.. "Yeah, at the bistro across town, right?"

Historia nodded her blonde head. "Yup. I will pick you up from your place around noon."

Mikasa had finished packing her bag and picked up her laptop. "Sounds like a plan," she confirmed as she headed out with Historia. Outside, in front of the building, both women waved to each other and parted in opposite directions.

Mikasa has known Historia ever since they both landed their internships, and soon to be jobs, at the same media company. They didn't talk at first until after they were both assigned to do coffee runs for their respective departments for a handful of grueling months. There was a silver-lining in those months, and that was the close friendship they had developed. So much so, that both of the women looked forward to picking up the coffee, even if it meant with dealing with extravagant orders.

Of course after they were done with their internships, and taken their career paths, they were separated into different departments; Historia into social media and Mikasa into public relations. They still made time for each other to meet up in the building, even calling each other their work-wife.

The light had turned red and Mikasa stopped at the crosswalk, glancing at her wristwatch. Her car was currently in maintenance, and she had fifteen minutes to get to the bus station if she wanted to get home before 8:30. Doing some mental math, she decided to cut through the backstreets to save herself five minutes and beat evening traffic.

There is hardly any people on the backstreets; only the streetlights and the sound of Mikasa's heels clicking kept her company. Mikasa isn't afraid to walk by herself at night. She has been training in MMA since she was nine, much to the chagrin of her adoptive mother. Carla wanted her to do a less violent sport but Mikasa is stubborn; a trait that is a blessing or a curse, no in between.

She glanced at her wristwatch again and picked up her pace. She doesn't mind public transportation but she misses having her car. The freedom of leaving and arriving at destinations on her own terms. Too bad she couldn't pick up her car until the day after tomorrow.

Mikasa turned the corner blindingly, and bumped into a solid wall of muscle. She backed up and patted her pockets quickly. Pickpockets were getting creative these days. All good.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush," she mumbled to the figure, and moved off to the side, rushing to catch the next bus.

"Bitch," the figure mumbled, and continued walking.

Mikasa closed the door behind her and kicked off her god-forsaken heels. They may be only six centimeters high but she still found them so unbearable. Still, she has to keep up appearances.

She unslings her bag from her shoulder and lays it down on the coffee table in her small living room. She heads into her bedroom and almost rips off her pencil skirt, quickly swapping them for ankle-length leggings. She was about to start unbuttoning her blouse when her doorbell buzzed.

Mikasa sighs, comfort will have to wait. It couldn't be Jehovah's Witness at this hour, and she hasn't ordered take out in months. She stopped at the buzzer by the door and pressed a button.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Eren!"

Mikasa then slid off the bolt from the door and opened it. Before her stood her brother. Her tall, brunet, green-eyed, and somewhat looking guilty brother. She leaned on the doorway, staring at him blankly.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" He asked, feigning hurt. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Mikasa pursed her lips. "The tips of your ears are red."

Immediately, Eren placed a hand over one of his ears, now blushing at being caught. "It's from the cold!" he lied.

It was then that Mikasa noticed that his other hand was holding a thick, red cord, stretching out to his side. Eren saw his sister staring at the cord and he moved to block his surprise from her view.

"Now, listen, Mikasa," he began carefully, "I need you to do me a huge favor."

She clicked her tongue. "How huge are we talking here?"

Eren didn't know how to continue. He felt that either way, he was going to get an inevitable ass whooping from her. Accepting this fate, he gently tugged on the cord that's wrapped around his hand to show her.

Mikasa's eyes widen slightly at what she saw. "What the fuck, Eren?" She whisper-shouted. "You know you can't—"

"Can we come in first?" He interrupted, much to Mikasa's annoyance. "I don't want your neighbors to see anything?"

"I'm pretty sure the security cameras in the lobby have already seen plenty!"

Eren gave her a pleading look, and she relented. She stepped far off to the side to let Eren and his...company, to walk in before closing the door and sliding the bolt home. She padded into the living room where she saw Eren sitting down on the floor by the coffee table with his companion doing the same.

"Don't let that thing on my couch," Mikasa warned, eyeing the beast beside him. She remained standing staring at them, arms crossed.

The damn animal beside him had the audacity to look at her straight on, ears erect, chest seemingly puffed out. It's covered in black fur all around, save for one front paw and the tip of its tail, both colored white. It's eyes are of a dark shade of blue. It appears to be an Aussie-mix. Mikasa swore that she could smell it from where she was standing.

Eren cleared his throat. "Mikasa, I would like you to meet Ernie." He settled his hand on top of the dog's head as he said his name. Ernie simply diverted his eyes from her and looked around the new environment, nose twitching.

Mikasa felt the vein near her eye pulse. "You know damn well that I don't like dogs."

Eren reclined onto his hands. "I know, but listen, please. I was down at the shelter, like usual, when this little guy," he stroked Ernie's neck, "was brought in by some teenager a week ago. No tags or chip at all, and was sprawled on a river bank, injured. The shelter nursed him but they can't take him in because it's full, so I thought, that maybe-"

"That maybe I will take in a stray for you?!" Mikasa said incredulously. "Christ, Eren! That dog could have fleas or rabies!"

"Don't worry, I checked and cleaned him up before bringing him here," he assured with a wave of his hand. "You think I don't have that much of a common sense."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Your common sense must be terrible since you brought him here. Can't you find anybody else?"

Eren was now leaning on the coffee table. "Armin is allergic, I can't keep him because I'm fostering other dogs, and Annie is a rehabilitator." He points to his sister. "Which narrows it down to you."

Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Eren, I don't have the time to be looking after him. Large animals aren't allowed in the building, either. And you need to make more friends. Human friends."

He dismissed this. "Don't worry about it! I already bribed the front desk to turn a blind eye to Ernie, and provided measurements to show that it is a medium-sized dog. Not large. This is only temporary, Mikasa. Please, it's just one dog," he pulled Ernie, who was reluctant, onto his lap. He peeked his head around the dog to look at Mikasa. "How can you say 'no' to this face?"

Mikasa can easily say 'no' to the mutt's face, but not to Eren's. He always put on his begging face whenever he was asking for something from her. It's the only puppy-look that she would fall for. She released a long sigh. "Fine, but this is only temporary. I want you to be looking for a new home for him, or until the shelter has an open spot."

Eren whooped and took off the red cord from around Ernie, who proceeded to shake. Mikasa grimaced at the thought that fur was already flying off of him. Eren moved the dog aside to stand up and to hug Mikasa. She froze momentarily before patting his back.

"What did you bribe the front desk with?" She whispered into Eren's ear. At that he pulled off of her and went to the front door, unlocking it.

She followed after him. "Eren?"

From outside of the apartment, Eren retrieved a box. "A date." He handed her the box filled with a couple of bags of dog food, toys, a bed and a blanket. "With you."

"What?!"

"It's with that guy with the long-face. John?"

"You mean, Jean," Mikasa clarified. She groaned when Eren nodded his head. Jean is an okay—plain—guy, just not someone for her. He works the front desk, part-time, while still attending university; or so as he as told Mikasa whenever she passes through.

"He agreed to only one date," Eren shurgged. "After that, it's up to you guys. But I would say you have poor taste, Mikasa, if you decide to go steady with him." She feint-threw the box at him, and Eren laughed. He gave his sister a final look of sincerity before leaving. "Seriously, thank you, Mikasa. You're doing a huge favor for me."

Mikasa walked back to the living room, with the box in her arms, to find that Ernie was snout-deep inside her bag. He retreated when he saw her glaring at him, instead choosing to jump onto the couch, making himself comfortable.

If looks could kill, Ernie would have died that night.

The following morning, Mikasa woke up early. It's her day off, and on her days off she likes to sleep in. But that isn't the case for this day. Instead, she was woken up by Ernie pulling the blankets off of her. She tried to pull them back over her but it soon spiraled into a never-ending tug of war.

"Alright, I'm up!" She groaned getting out of bed. Ernie sat on the floor at the end of her bed, the edge of the blankets still in his mouth and pooling in front of him.

After washing up, she headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Ernie followed close behind her. Mikasa glanced at the clock on the stove and really wanted to bap the dog on the nose. It read fifteen after seven.

Once she poured Ernie's serving of food into his blue, porcelain bowl, Mikasa settled herself on the breakfast bar overlooking the living room. She chewed on her food harder when she saw the dog bed looking unused, and her white throw pillows on the couch looking speckled.

Mikasa's thoughts of having Ernie shaved disappeared when her phone buzzed beside her. It was from Historia.

**Historia: **Text me when you wake up :)

_7: 35 AM_

**Mikasa: **I'm awake. What's up?

_7: 37 AM_

Mikasa was now placing her dishes into the sink when she jumped at the wet feeling of Ernie's nose against her calf. She looked down at him and he sauntered around the corner. She followed him to see him standing by the door. Mikasa sighed. Of course, just like any other living being, he might have to use the bathroom.

"Just wait a moment," she said to Ernie, and walked off to her room. While changing, she got another message.

**Historia: **What are you doing awake at this hour?! It's your day off, I would sleep in if I were you

_7:43 AM_

Mikasa finished changing into jeans and a sweatshirt before responding.

**Mikasa:** I was planning to, but my new roommate isn't letting me. He literally came into my room and wouldn't leave until I got up.

_7: 59 AM_

Mikasa then stopped by the coffee table where the box Eren handed her sat, and pulled out the red cord from last night. She then saw a small roll of little bags and ripped off a couple. Just another reason why she didn't like dogs. Unlike cats, they don't bury their shit and she is left to clean it up. Her phone sounded off and she glanced at it.

**Historia: **(0_0) You have a lot of explaining to do during lunch

_8: 07 AM_

At the door, Mikasa kneeled in front of the dog and slipped the cord around his neck, careful not to touch him. Maybe she should get Ernie an actual collar and leash. The cord must be extremely uncomfortable. Grabbing her keys from the hooks on the wall, and patting her pockets to make sure she had her phone and wallet, she walked out the door with Ernie.

Mikasa was lucky that no other tenants decided to use the elevator. But unlucky when she saw Jean at the front desk. He has his head down reading from a textbook and a laptop opened adjacent to him. She could have snuck by successfully if it wasn't for Ernie thinking it would be a good idea to bark just then. She glared at Ernie, and he looked up at her with what Mikasa swore was a smug look in his eyes.

Jean looked up in their direction and gave an awkward smile. "Good morning, Mikasa."

"Good morning, Jean," she responded, pulling Ernie behind her towards the doors. She stopped, her hand still on the handle, before sighing and going to the desk. She stopped in front of it and looked at Jean, who was trying his hardest not to blush at her sudden approach. "Did Eren really promised you a date with me, if you kept quiet about this?" She gestured to Ernie beside her, who was looking towards the doors.

Jean failed and his face glowed red. "Y-yes," he mumbled meekly, looking at anywhere that wasn't Mikasa.

So Eren wasn't bluffing. She kept her face blank as she pulled out her wallet and handed Jean her card. Nothing fancy; just her name, phone number, and email address. Jean took it as if it were made of gold, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Contact me once you want to plan this out. I was told by Eren that it was only one date."

Jean merely nodded his head. With a nod from her, Mikasa left the building. Ernie turned back to look at Jean who was dancing wildly behind the front desk.

Mikasa was holding onto the cord lazily and let Ernie, instead, walk her. It seemed like he knew where he was going. Recalling from an old news article, there was a dog that traveled across the country by himself to where his family had moved to. She shouldn't get her hopes up, but maybe Ernie was looking for his original home right now, and Mikasa can finally go back to living in peace by herself.

Soon, the air surrounding them turned colder and the sidewalk had turned into pavement as Ernie still lead them wherever it was he was set on going to. Mikasa had never been to this part of town before. The pavement lead to a waterfront with the river on one side and greenery on the other.

Mikasa held fast onto the cord as she felt Ernie tugging harder. She pulled him back. "Easy, it's not a race." Ernie, instead decided to jump forward, nearly ripping off Mikasa's arm. She stumbled but quickly righted herself, picking up her pace into a speed-walk with Ernie. Damn dog is stronger than he looks.

They continued in this pace until a river bank came into view. Ernie then began tugging even harder towards the bank. Mikasa struggled to hold him back.

"Calm down," she said through gritted teeth. Ernie hacked, clearly choking, before finally he jumped and shook his body at the same time making Mikasa lose her grip on the cord. He broke off in a run towards the bank, and began sniffing around.

Mikasa let out a noise of frustration as she jogged after him. She picked her way among the stones to reach for the end of the cord. Ernie was in the river looking into the water. Almost as if he was searching for something. Before Mikasa could grasp the cord, Ernie lunged further into the water.

"Ernie!" cried Mikasa, annoyed. Now she's going to have to deal with the smell of a wet dog. There's no way she's going to let him back inside, even if he dried up. She will have to give him a bath once they got home.

Ernie turned his head towards Mikasa, and hanging from his mouth was a sort of necklace. He came out of the river to her, and she kneeled down despite the strong scent of wet dog. Ernie dropped the object into her hand. A simple round pendant of moonstone, tied with a thick black cord. Upon closer inspection she saw a design, etched in gold, in the center of the pendant: wings.

She looked from it to Ernie, who was staring at her intently. He didn't find this intentionally, right? The more she looked into his eyes, the more she thought they looked human. At that crazy thought, she stood up and shook her head. She looked once more at the pendant. Whoever lost it, lost something beautiful. At Ernie's whine, she pocketed it.

Mikasa glared down at Ernie, picking up his sodden cord. "Don't run off like that again," she scolded, and started to pull him along. He resisted, groaning as Mikasa tried to get him to start walking again. She was getting embarrassed as passersby were staring at them. "Come on, Ernie," she muttered.

He finally gave and walked ahead of her. She exhaled, relieved, but it was cut short as he squatted in the middle of the pavement trail and did himself proud. He moved off to stare at her as she pulled out a plastic baggie and covered her nose with her shirt.

No, Mikasa doesn't like dogs. Now she is starting to hate them.

* * *

**I'm only posting the first chapter here. It's ongoing on AO3 if you would like to continue. Just copy and paste!** /works/17388596/chapters/40925672


End file.
